Godly Time Paradox
by Yolonda
Summary: Pothena. Gaea sends Poseidon and Athena back in time, to... 6th century Camelot. They get accused of sorcery, and Athena discovers Poseidon's secret. The two grow closer in Camelot as the gods try to find them in 2012. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Godly Time Paradox**

**Summary: Poseidon and Athena have gone missing. The gods search every inch of the earth trying to find them, but nothing turns up. Turns out, Gaia sent them back in time… and due to a time paradox, they have no immortality and are now the equivalent of an 18 year old. How do things get worse? They just so happen to be in Camelot during Uther's reign of terror, and were just accused of sorcery. Oh, and they have no way to get back home. **

Athena's POV

"Gods, your so annoying!" I muttered. "For the last time, _I_ won Athens. No use complaining about the fact that you lost to a girl."

Poseidon said something unintelligible. Something about a salt water spring not being stupid.

"They can't use salt water!" I pointed out. "It _was_ stupid."

"I'd be willing to be that if they had ever used salt water and olives _together_…" I didn't hear the rest.

"Yeah, right. And do what, make salted olive bread?"

"Actually, that's not too bad of an idea…" Poseidon said. "Didn't Demeter make that one year?" He asked.

"She did. But, as I recall, you never ate any. It's like you have a vendetta against olives."

"_You_ invented them. That's plenty reason." Poseidon said.

"So, if you were able to kill me, you would?" I asked. Poseidon shook his head.

"No, because 1, I wouldn't have anybody to argue with, and 2, Zeus would have my head."

I never thought about it before… life on Olympus would be boring if I had nobody to win arguments against. Everybody else is just too easy.

"Whatever. Let's just finish this and get back to Olympus." I told him.

Poseidon nodded, then stopped. "Why did Zeus even send us to Mount Tam anyway?" He asked.

I sighed. It's not like I hadn't thought of that 20 times already. There isn't anything here, except for Atlas. And he can't even fight with the weight of the sky…

"I know… it's like… he almost wasn't himself." I commented.

"Maybe it wasn't him."

"That doesn't seem too likely, but I suppose it's possible… but do you think I haven't run that possibility through my mind already?" I asked him.

"Did you just agree with me?" Poseidon asked, completely missing what I was asking him.

"I just said it's possible." I told him. "So, I'll look in this hall, and you look in the other?"

Poseidon sighed and walked away.

Let's see… rocks, rocks, and more rocks… however, the sedimentary strata, imprints, and folds signify that this place could have once been underwater…

Or that there was a flood. Both could be possible.

Let's see…nothing else here. I was about to turn back, when I heard something behind me… a voice.

I assumed it was Poseidon and examined something on the floor.

It almost looked like… letters. I got on one knee and examined them closer.

I was right… let's see…

_**Yo u**_

"You" I read.

_**Ha ve fall en **_

"Have fallen…"

_**In to my**_

"Into my…"

_**Tra p**_

I stopped reading and slowly back out of the room. If I haven't set off anything yet, the person probably hasn't noticed me.

Unless this is just to get me out of the hall…

However, it's still better to find Poseidon. It would be easier to fight something two-on-one then one-on-one.

I crept along the wall and entered the hall Poseidon was in. He was looking at something.

"Poseidon." I called. He dropped whatever it was and looked at me.

"WHAT THE HADES- Oh, it's you."

"Who else did you think it was?" I asked, walking up to him. Poseidon pointed to what he had found.

"Is that… obsidian?" I asked, picking it up. Then I realized it wasn't quite glassy enough to be obsidian.

"That's what I thought it was at first. But it's too..." Poseidon said.

"Metallic." I supplied. Poseidon nodded. I told him what I had found in the other hall/tunnel. "But other than that, I didn't find anything out of the ordinary." I said.

"It is possible that they put that there because they don't want us finding something?" Poseidon asked.

I considered it. It was certainly possible…

"Want to go check it out?" Poseidon asked. I sighed and nodded, following him out.

"Why don't you use proper English?" I asked.

Poseidon looked at me. "Get with the times."

I considered punching him, but passed. I could get revenge for that comment later.

Then I heard the voice again. I knew it wasn't Poseidon, because he was right next to me.

There was a noise, like a bunch of rocks hitting each other, and a shadow loomed over us. I whirled around and saw…

Gaea. Great. Just great…

"I see my plan worked perfectly…" She said. She seemed half asleep, but that didn't mean she wasn't dangerous.

And now she could attack both of us. However, instead of attacking, she raised her arms and chanted something.

Poseidon grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"What's she doing?" Poseidon whispered.

"I don't know!" I whispered back. "Let's get out of here while-"

All a sudden, Gaea started to glow. I put a hand over my eyes to protect myself from the bright light.

The metallic obsidian in my hands started to grow hot, and I was about to drop it, when all of a sudden, I heard something else.

Instead of rocks pounding together, I heard birds. Instead of water dripping off of stalactites, there were leaves falling.

When I finally opened my eyes… Poseidon and I were in a different place.

I dropped the rock and kicked it away. It was still burning my skin.

Poseidon got up and looked around. That's when I first noticed something was wrong.

"Poseidon… you… you look… young!" I managed to get out. He looked maybe 17.

I checked my hands and examined my reflection in a puddle of water. I looked the same way!

"Poseidon… something is very, very wrong here." I told him.

That's when a knight showed up on a black horse. He had on a red cape with a gold dragon, and he had blonde hair and blue eyes.

"I am Arthur Pendragon, Crown Prince of Camelot."

* * *

><p>This was starting to become too much for me to handle… Camelot was a legend, wasn't it?<p>

Yet, here it was. And here she was.

"Who are you?" Prince Arthur asked.

"Lady Athena." I said. This was the 6th century. They didn't know about us. I elbowed Poseidon in the ribs.

"Lord Poseidon." He said, looking at the castle in the distance, then at the village and gates.

I turned to the prince. "Would you happen to have a physiatrist around here?" I asked.

The prince nodded. "Gaius. He's in the castle. Follow me, and then we shall consult my father."

We entered the gates, with a few citizens looking at us strangely. A boy with black hair and blue eyes who looked about our age- whoa, wait? Since when did I consider myself 17?

Anyway, the boy came up to us. "Hey. I'm the prince's manservant." He said. "My name is Merlin."

"_Mer_lin! Stop talking to the guests!"

"Yeah, because it annoys the Prat" Merlin said.

"Do you mean "Merlin" as in, _the_ Merlin?" Poseidon asked.

"Um… I guess. Why, am I famous?"

"You have no idea." I told him.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you guys think? REVIEW!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry to say this... but for personal reasons, I'm leaving . Part of me doesn't want to leave and abandon my fans, friends, and stories, but I feel I have too.**

**Anyone wishing to know why may visit the forum "Death to Critics United" and visit "And the rules that don't need to be enforced". You'll see my post on page two, towards the end, and know part of why I'm leaving.**

**I'm leaving for other reasons, too. I'm going to be in an early college in a few days, and I'm only thirteen, and I'm ADHD. I just CAN'T juggle my stories and school work. It'd be a distraction I don't need. I'm also writing a book, and I'm still on the third chapter because I'm busy here.**

**Anyone wishing to adopt ANY of my stories may do so, as long as you give me credit for what I wrote. You can change anything you wish, but know that I might be logging on every once in a while to update a story, if the demand is high.**

**And Sara, you're the one who originally inspired me to write, and I can't thank you enough for that. **


End file.
